


Stay

by Neymarisdaddyaf



Series: Adventures of Cris and Leo [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Kinda long distance relationship, M/M, dont want to leave each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neymarisdaddyaf/pseuds/Neymarisdaddyaf
Summary: This was the hardest part of their relationship.





	Stay

Ronaldo and Messi met in the tunnels after the El Clasico.

 

They made sure to keep the touching to a minimum. You never knew who was going to be just around the corner. 

 

“Come by the house. I’m tired of hanging out in hotel rooms.” They were in Madrid. Cris didn’t want to have to deal with the hassle of sneaking into Leo’s hotel room. 

 

“Okay. I’ll have to be back before morning. We have an early flight.” 

 

**

 

Leo was standing in the bathroom connected to Cristiano’s bedroom. He had taken a shower as soon as he had gotten there. 

 

He slipped on his boxers and the same pair of jeans he wore over. 

 

Cristiano snuck into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around Leo’s waist. He pressed his chest into Leo’s back. 

 

“I should leave in 2 hours probably.” Leo closed his eyes when Cris kissed a spot below his ear. 

 

“I don’t want you to leave.” Cris said softly, sending chills down Leo’s exposed back. 

 

“And I don’t want to leave but-” This was always the hardest part of their relationship. 

 

“Then stay.” Cris interrupted. 

 

Leo sighed and hung his head, “You know I can’t. We’re leaving so early and people will get suspicious if I don’t come back tonight.” 

 

Cris began pressing soft kisses on the back of his neck, “stay the night. We’ll figure everything out later.” 

 

Leo turned around to face him. Cristiano’s hands were glued to his hips and his thumbs were rubbing circles on his bare skin. 

 

“Stay.” The Portuguese man tried again. 

 

“Okay.” 

 

Cris leant down to kiss Leo, happy he had gotten his way, though both of them knew Leo would end up staying anyway.


End file.
